Warrior Cats Name Generator
by KarGalaxy
Summary: Just as the title says!
1. Name

For your prefix, please pick the third letter in your first name.

A. Reed

B. Holly (F)/Thistle (M)

C. Frost

D. Ash

E. Robin (F)/Sparrow (M)

F. Squirrel

G. Ginger

H. Spider

I. Mud

J. Leopard

K. Silver/Gray

L. Lily (F)/Tiger (M)

M. Swift

N. Raven

O. Golden

P. Brown

Q. Oak

R. Ivy

S. Sage (F)/Lizard (M)

T. Lightning

U. Goose

V. Blizzard

W. Cherry

X. Dawn (F)/ Dusk (M)

Y. Apple

Z. Owl

For your suffix, please take the 1st letter of your middle name. (If no middle name, take the last letter of your last name)

A. Tail

B. Fang

C. Heart

D. Claw

E. Dusk

F. Leaf

G. Whisker

H. Pelt

I. Frost

J. Dawn

K. Eye

L. Fall

M. Wing

N. Fire

O. Foot

P. Moon

Q. Berry

R. Face

S. Mist

T. Wind

U. Runner

V. Spots

W. Splash

X. Feather

Y. Song

Z. Cloud


	2. Clan and Appearance

Now, for your Clan, please select your favorite element

i. Fire - Skyclan

ii. Water - Riverclan

iii. Earth - Shadowclan

iv. Wind - Thunderclan

v. Light - Windclan

Please pick a number from one through twenty-six to get your appearance

i. Fluffy light brown tom/she-cat

ii. Reddish-Brown tom/she-cat

iii. Pure Silver tom/she-cat

iv. White tom/she-cat with one gray paw

v. Dark Gray tom/she-cat with lighter flecks

vi. Black tom/she-cat with a brown underbelly, chest, muzzle, ear and paws

vii. Pale White tom/she-cat with lighter stripes

viii. Tortoiseshell and white tom/she-cat

ix. Golden tom/she-cat

x. Black and White tom/she-cat with

xi. Silver tabby tom/she-cat with white chest and face

xii. Brown and White tom/she-cat

xiii. Pure White tom/she-cat with on black paw

xiv. Sandy Colored tom/she-cat

xv. Silver and white tabby tom/she-cat

xvi. Pale brown tom/she-cat

xvii. Red tom/she-cat with darker swirls

xviii. Silver tom/she-cat with black swirls

xix. Black tom/she-cat with red splotches and tail

xx. Dark Brown Tabby tom/she-cat

xxi. Silver tabby tom/she-cat

xxii. Pale ginger tabby tom/she-cat with lighter chest, tails, paws

xxiii. Pale brown tabby tom/she-cat

xxiv. Silver tom/she-cat with darker spots

xxv. Black tom/she-cat

xxvi. Brown tabby tom/she-cat with lighter chest

Please pick your favorite tone of color

i. Warm - Brown Eyes

ii. Cold - Green Eyes

iii. Neutral - Blue Eyes

iv. Monochrome - Gray Eyes

(Optional) For any other scars/deformities, please pick a number between one and thirteen

i. Knicked Left ear

ii. Long scar along flank

iii. None

iv. Missing Ear

v. Knicked Right ear

vi. None

vii. Knicked Both Ears

viii. Missing Tail/Tail is gone

ix. None

x. Twisted Paw

xi. Blind

xii. None

xiii. Deaf


	3. Traits and Siblings

For your traits, pick your favorite time of day.

i. Early Morning (5:00am - 7:00 am) - Creative, Sympathetic, Honest, Careless

ii. Morning (8:00 am - 12:00pm) - Loyal, Fair, Humble, Hypocrite

iii. Afternoon (1:00pm - 4:00pm) - Enthusiastic, Good Leader, Ambitious, Manipulative

iv. Evening (5:00pm -7:00pm) - Easy-Going, Decisive, Kindly, Selfish

v. Night (8:00pm - 11:00pm) - Mysterious, Caring, Naive, Rebellious

vi. Late Night (12:00am - 4:00am) - Lively, Inspirational, Bold, Stubborn

For your sibling(s) name(s), please select your favorite color

i. Red - 1 brother

ii. Orange - 2 brothers

iii. Yellow - 2 sisters

iv. Green - 2 sisters, 1 brother

v. Blue - 3 brothers

vi. Purple - 1 sister, 1 brother

vii. Pink - None

viii. Gray/Silver - 2 brothers, 1 sister

ix. White - 1 sister

x. Black - 3 sisters

 **i. Red:** Stormpool - dark gray tom with blue eyes

 **ii. Orange:** Tigertail - ginger tabby tom, Snoweyes - ginger tom with white splotches

 **iii. Yellow** : Spottedcloud - tortoiseshell she-cat, Graypelt - gray she-cat

 **iv. Green:** Morningstorm - pale sandy she-cat, Frostheart - pale gray she-cat and Smokeleg - cloudy gray tom

 **v. Blue:** Darkstorm - pitch black tom, Snakespirit - dark brown and black tom, Thornmoon - dark brown spiky furred tom

 **vi. Purple:** Silverpool - gray tabby she-cat, Leopardsong - gray and black spotted tom

 **vii. Pink: None**

 **vii. Gray/Silver:** Frostnose - gray tom with white chest and muzzle, Lakepool - bluish gray tom, Lightfeather - silverish white she-cat

 **:** Flowerfeather - fluffy tortoiseshell

 **x. Black:** Smokeleaf - cloudy gray tabby she-cat, Nightfur - black she-cat, Snowfang - white she-cat with black paws


	4. Parents, Rank and Mates

For your parent's names, select your favorite candy (if you don't look like your parents, you can alter the appearance)

i. Chocolate - Seedleg (pale tabby tom) and Silverflower (dark gray she-cat)

ii. Lollipops - Larchsong (black tom) and Reedfur (light brown she-cat with darker splotches)

iii. Hard Candy - Snowstorm (white tom with a few black spots) and Blackflower - dark gray almost black she-cat)

iv. Sour Candy - Duskmoon (pale bluish gray tom) and Brambleshine (dark brown tabby she-cat)

v. Gummy Candy - Patchfoot (brown tom with white patches) and Dawnflight (pale grayish blue she-cat)

vi. Other - Cloudtooth (white and brown splotches tom) and Redstorm (tortoiseshell she-cat)

For your rank, pick your month of birth

i. January - Leader (change prefix)

ii. February - Queen (Warrior if Male)

iii. March - Warrior

iv. April - Senior Warrior

v. May - Medicine Cat Apprentice

vi. June - Deputy

vii. July - Warrior

viii. August - Medicine Cat

ix. September - Deputy

x. October - Warrior

xi. November - Medicine Cat Apprentice

xii. December - Queen (Warrior if Male)

(OPTIONAL) For your mate, pick your zodiac sign (appearance may be chosen)

i. Aries - Fernshard (F)/Icegaze (M)

ii. Taurus - Mossfang (F)/Mousetooth (M)

iii. Gemini - Goldenbird (F)/Rowanheart (M)

iv. Cancer - Snowglare (F)/Thistlepool (M)

v. Leo - Iceflower (F)/Oakflame (M)

vi. Virgo - Leopardfoot (F)/Brackenlight (M)

vii. Libra - Flameshine (F)/ Darkleg (M)

Scorpio - Squirrelnose (F)/Graymoon (M)

viii. Sagittarius - Robinfang (F)/Sunleaf (M)

ix. Capricorn - Streamsoul (F)/Tigerfoot (M)

x. Aquarius - Flareleaf (F)/ Redcloud (M)

xi. Pisces - Hollyclaw (F)/ Snakesong (M)


	5. Kits

(OPTIONAL) For your kits, pick your favorite clothing store

i. American Eagle Outfitters - 4 toms

ii. Victoria's Secret - 2 toms

iii. Dressbarn - 2 she-cats

iv. Kohls - 2 toms, 1 she-cat

v. Sears - 2 she-cats, 2 toms

vi. Rue 21 - 3 toms

vii. EbLens - 3 she-cats

viii. Old Navy - 3 she-cats, 1 tom

ix. Hollister - 1 tom

x. Forever 21 - 4 she-cats

xi. JCPenney - 1 she-cat

xii. H&M - 2 she-cats, 1 tom

xiii. Hot Topic - 3 toms, 1 she-cat

xiv. Other - 1 she-cat, 1 tom

For your kit(s) appearance, pick a number between 1 - 20

i. Black and white with splotches

ii. Light brown tabby

iii. Pure White

iv. Ginger with darker swirls

v. Replica of you

vi. Black with brown chest and underbelly

vii. Sandy brown with darker tail

viii. Ginger tabby with lighter chest

ix. Replica of your mate

x. Pure Black

xi. Silver tabby with white chest and muzzle

xii. Dark Brown

xiii. Light brown and white tabby

xiv. Dark Gray

xv. Golden Tabby

xvi. Tortoiseshell

xvii. Brown with white chest, muzzle and paws

xviii. Brown with one black ear

xix. Pale gold tabby with white patches

xx. Gray with darker stripe on flank, tail and head

You may name your kits accordingly :)


	6. Death

For your death, pick your favorite Disney animated movie

Snow White - Mauled by a Dog

Pinocchio - Drowned

Bambi - Bled to Death

Cinderella - Old Age

Alice in Wonderland - Murdered

Peter Pan - Smoke Inhalation

Lady and the Tramp - Mauled by a Badger

Sleeping Beauty - Old Age

101 Damatians - Greencough

Winnie the Pooh - Killed in Battle

The Little Mermaid - Hit by a monster

Beauty and the Beast - Old Age

Aladdin - Starvation during leaf-bare

The Lion King - Poisoned/Rotten Fresh-Kill

Pocahontas - Bitten by Adder

Toy Story Series - Old Age

Mulan - Unknown Illness

Monsters Inc. - Kitting

Lilo and Stitch - Froze to Death

Finding Nemo - Old Age

The Incredibles - Killed by Rats

Cars Series - Head Injury

Tinker Bell Series - Crushed

UP - Old Age

Other - Mauled by a Fox


End file.
